Mil Formas de Dizer Eu Te Amo
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Nunca me senti amada antes. Desejada, sim. Mas pelo meu corpo, não por minha essência. Para todos os outros, qualquer mulher serviria. Alex, no entanto, faz questão de algo em mim que ainda não compreendo totalmente.


**Eu não sei de onde saiu isso. Estava trabalhando na outra fic, e de repente um capítulo saiu de controle e acabou criando vida própria, então coloquei aqui porque seria mais fácil que enviar para algumas pessoas por outros meios.**

* * *

É engraçado como aprendemos sobre as pessoas quando menos esperamos, sem planejar ou querer. Em todo o tempo em que conheço Alex Romero, aprendi algumas coisas sobre ele. Sei que sim, ele é sério e fechado e se orgulha de manter as coisas em ordem na cidade, ainda que não totalmente de acordo com a lei. Mas White Pine Bay tem suas próprias regras, e um assassinato aqui e ali ou uma economia baseada na venda de maconha são completamente aceitáveis. Mas viver com ele me deu uma nova perspectiva de quem ele verdadeiramente é. Coisas que ele gosta ou não gosta, os detalhes em sua rotina pela manhã, ou à noite antes de nós irmos dormir

Nós... Ainda é estranho pensar em Alex e eu como "nós", quando há pouco mais de um mês ainda estávamos brigando e gritando um com o outro, exigindo coisas que precisávamos mas sabíamos que o outro não poderia dar.

Tanta coisa mudou desde então...

Eu sabia que ele raramente sorri, que está sempre sério e às vezes parece até mesmo um pouco sombrio. Agora sei que ele sorri muito, mas apenas para mim, e ele gosta das minhas piadas ruins. Também sei que ele tem problemas para dormir, e não tão raramente seus sonhos se transformam em pesadelos, e eu posso dizer toda vez que acontece por causa do jeito como ele me segura contra seu peito, como seus braços me puxam como se fossem garras, como se ele tentasse se segurar em mim para não se perder na inconsciência do que o assombra. Sobre o que sonha ele não me diz. "Não lembro direito", é o que ele diz. E eu sei que está mentindo, e ele sabe que eu sei, mas nenhum de nós insiste no assunto por muito tempo. Talvez ele sonhe com a mãe, com o próprio passado; talvez com as incontáveis atrocidades que já presenciou no trabalho; talvez comigo, com a insensata possibilidade de me perder de alguma forma dolorosa e angustiante. Se ele quiser dizer, quando quiser, estarei pronta pra ouvir.

Eu sempre soube que ele atenderia minhas ligações, não importando a hora. Agora eu sei que ele tem sono leve e é uma pessoa diurna. Não tenho problemas em acordar cedo; sendo mãe de dois garotos, tive que adequar minhas horas para estar de pé com o nascer do sol, mas normalmente preciso de cerca de meia hora para estar completamente acordada. Alex? Ele está pronto e alerta assim que abre os olhos. Deve ser todo o treinamento militar e a polícia. Mas também sei que ele gosta de ficar na cama um pouco mais se eu estiver com ele, e que ele gosta de fazer sexo pela manhã, e das carícias que se seguem. Ele gosta de abraçar, e eu gosto da sensação dos lábios dele roçando minha nuca.

Ele ama meu assado com batatas. Na verdade, ele ama batatas independente do que se faça com elas. E ele tem uma domesticidade fácil e natural, como se tivesse nascido para ser casado, para ser o marido perfeito numa casa de bonecas. O jeito como nos acostumamos aos movimentos do outro enquanto nos movemos na cozinha, ou no banheiro; o jeito como ele põe a mão na minha cintura fazendo a mais leve pressão quando passa por mim, como mantem suas coisas em perfeita ordem mas é incapaz de recolocar a toalha molhada no lugar...

E ele está sempre preocupado com meu bem estar, sempre disposto a satisfazer cada uma de minhas vontades e desejos.

Todas essas coisas eu notei e aprendi nos últimos dias. Mas levei quase um mês pra entender que muitas dessas coisas que ele faz por mim de tão boa vontade, ele faz porque é seu jeito de dizer "eu te amo". Ele não fala de sentimentos ou emoções com frequência e, sendo sincera, nem eu, embora tenha sido eu a dizer as três infames palavras primeiro. Mas ele sempre garante que o tanque do meu carro esteja abastecido e que tudo nele esteja funcionando direito. Ele diz que me ama quando me ajuda com a louça, quando me prepara um banho quente de espuma depois de um dia particularmente difícil, quando massageia meus pés e me conta histórias sussurradas até eu dormir. Ele diz que me ama ao apoiar a mão na parte baixa das minhas costas quando se coloca entre mim e a rua no seu jeito sutil de me proteger do movimento de algum carro furtivo, e quando espera até que eu tenha experimentado todos os vestidos da loja. Ele diz "eu te amo" ao dirigir de volta pra casa no meu carro porque estou cansada, e quando trás pra mim o vestido que gostei mas não comprei no dia anterior porque insisti que era muito caro. Ele diz que me ama quando me compra uma única rosa toda vez que vou almoçar com ele na cidade. E quando, semana passada, ele andou de cabeça erguida ao meu lado pelo corredor de absorventes da farmácia e esperou quase meia hora até que eu tivesse pego tudo de que precisava. E quando, naquela mesma noite, ele me levou pra jantar fora, e me comprou uma caixa daqueles chocolates chiques e me segurou chorando por bons 15 minutos quando chegamos em casa.

Ele diz "eu te amo" quando está acomodado entre minhas pernas, e beija meu pescoço enquanto sussurra palavras sem sentido em meu ouvido, e toca meu corpo com tanta ternura que me faz querer chorar; e quando coloca minhas vontades e meu prazer acima dos dele. Ele diz que me ama com seu corpo, com seus olhos, com suas mãos, com seus gestos, e sua gentileza; com sua bondade e sua atenção.

Nunca me senti amada antes. Desejada, sim. Mas pelo meu corpo, não por minha essência. Para todos os outros, qualquer mulher serviria. Alex, no entanto, faz questão de algo em mim que ainda não compreendo totalmente. Ele me provoca, me irrita apenas para me ouvir responder com algum comentário sarcástico, e sei que ele adora isso porque, quando acha que não estou prestando atenção, ele ri da situação. Ele não me quer apenas pelo que posso fazer por ele, não me quer para ser sua distração ou alguém que cuide da casa para ele de graça. Ele me quer pra todos os momentos, para conversar e compartilhar coisas, para abraços e ligações no meio da tarde dizendo que está com saudade. E isso ainda me assusta, porque tenho medo do que estou me tornando perto dele, deixando todas as minhas defesas caírem por terra e confiando a ele minha vida, meu futuro e meu coração. Mas quando ele sorri pra mim pela manhã, ainda sonolento, e diz que ama o brilho dos meus olhos àquela hora, tudo isso se desfaz. Porque sei que ele é sincero. Porque, nesses momentos, entendo que o tempo todo, tudo o que vivemos nos trouxe até aqui. Somos almas feridas, cansadas, amarguradas, que encontraram consolo uma na outra. Somos como granadas que explodiram ao colidir. Mas, ao explodir, derrubamos as barreiras que tão prontamente construímos ao redor de nossos corações e, assim, fomos aos poucos tomando conta do outro. Não há mais volta. Porque sei que algo em toda essa bagunça e caos que nos rodeia nos transformou para sempre. Porque ele é para mim o que nenhum outro jamais foi, e eu sou para ele a única a quem ele permitiu ter um vislumbre de toda a tristeza e dor que assolam seu passado. Porque, no fundo, somos iguais. Até mesmo quando demonstramos o amor sem o dizer, em cada gesto de cuidado e preocupação.

Ele me ama, e mesmo que não diga isso com palavras, eu sei. Eu sinto. E eu o amo um pouco mais por isso.


End file.
